The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interface (GUI) automation testing, and more particularly to enhancing the legibility of a GUI automation testing log using video.
GUI automation testing is the process of testing a software with a GUI to ensure the software executes properly. Generally, GUI testing is done through a variety of test cases. In many instances, an error message is issued when a problem occurs in the course of executing the GUI automation testing. In some instances, a static screenshot of the GUI, at the time the problem occurred, is issued. A tester uses the error message and corresponding screenshot to determine the source of the error.